


Destiny is a Dragonair

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '10 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Awful Euphemisms, Community: kinkme_merlin, Community: summerpornathon, It Was Super Effective!, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is good with his Rod. Arthur requests a demonstration. Critical hits ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is a Dragonair

**Author's Note:**

> For Pthon 2010 week 3: Kinkme_merlin. For the prompt: _Arthur/Merlin, AU, where they are both Pokémon trainers._

Destiny brings them together.

Destiny is a Dragonair.

"I saw it first, you punk!" Arthur says, pulling with all his might on his Super Rod.

"Just let me have it, you ass!" Merlin grits, digging his feet in and heaving on his Good Rod. Which—the fact that he's caught a _Dragonair_ with a _Good Rod_ almost makes Arthur want to give the thing up, purely in recognition of the other trainer's obvious fishing skill, but Arthur is also a Pendragon and he needs that Dragonair in order to defeat the Elite Four, so... hell no.

Their combined tugging eventually drags the Dragonair from the water onto shore. It writhes a bit, tail catching in the river plants, and Merlin and Arthur both instinctively drop their fishing Rods, pull their Pokéballs, and turn to face it. They glare at each other heatedly, but know that it's now or never. They have to face off with the Dragonair in the next few seconds, or neither will get a chance to keep it.

The Dragonair is stubborn, but Arthur is able to subdue it with his Rhyhorn. (Merlin's Dewgong helps a little bit. But only a _little bit_.) Arthur throws a Pokéball first, but the Pokémon breaks free. Merlin ends up catching it on his second attempt.

"Awesome!" Merlin says, beaming down at the Ball in his hand. "With this guy I'm sure to defeat the Elite Four! I think I'm going to name him Destiny."

"That's not fair!" Arthur says. "I helped catch it! And you can't name it _Destiny_ , that's the worst name on the planet. Except for 'Magic' the Dewgong. That's just dumb."

Merlin blushes. "I was five."

"You are just a pansy at names," Arthur says. Even when he was five he'd given his Pokémon cool names like Smashtooth and Flamesaurus. "I bet all your Pokémon have stupid names," he says. "I bet you have a Rapidash named _Unicorn_ , or something horrible like that."

Merlin blushes even harder.

"Oh for the love of Mew," Arthur groans, putting his hands over his face. "I can't believe this. I refuse to give up my rightful Dragonair to an imbecile like you. We have to battle over it."

"I'm not an imbecile," Merlin says. "Destiny is mine, fair and square." He puts the Ball in his pocket, then turns and bends to pick up his Good Rod.

Arthur watches as Merlin bends over to close his hand around the long Rod. His jeans stretch over his backside. Arthur clears his throat. "I suppose you do have a great deal of skill with Rods," he says, when Merlin is facing him again. "But do you have the same amount of skill with Balls?"

Merlin blushes again. "Um," he says. "Do we really have to battle over this? I could give you a few tips on how to fish. And then you could catch another Dragonair, and name it whatever you want, and then we'd be even."

Arthur stares at him.

"What?" Merlin asks nervously.

"You want to give me tips on how to handle my Rod, and then we'll call it even?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Um, yes?" Merlin says, beet-red. "Except, um. Is there some reason you keep talking about it like that? With those words?"

Arthur only grins. "If you want me to give up on that Dragonair, I expect more than just Rod-handling _tips_ ," he says. "I should think you would handle my Rod _personally_. Don't you?"

"Um," Merlin says. "I suppose… that's fair..." He creeps to the side and bends over to pick up Arthur's Super Rod.

"You really are an idiot," Arthur sighs, because Merlin is just Not Getting It. Arthur has been waiting altogether too long now, so he just goes with his gut instinct and tackles Merlin to the ground to be ravished.

It turns out that Merlin is as good with this sort of Rod as he is with fishing Rods, and his Ball-handling skills aren't too shabby either. He points out the ways in which Arthur's technique in both areas has been lacking in finesse, and even shows him a particular way to grip a Rod that he says works like a charm.

And it does.

"I can't believe we just had sex on a riverbank," Merlin says, pulling his jeans back up and rearranging his Balls. (His _Pokéballs_.)

  


_MERLIN used Attract!_  
ARTHUR used Leer!  
...It's not very effective...  
MERLIN used Helping Hand!  
...A critical hit!  
...It's super effective!  
ARTHUR used Explosion! 

  



End file.
